Certain vehicle manufacturers employ driver support in the form of assessment of driver behaviour during driving of vehicles, comprising various categories for assessment, e.g. a hillcrest driving category for assessing how the vehicle is driven at hillcrests, an anticipation category for assessing inter alia the amount of time from releasing the accelerator to braking, and a gearchange category for assessing whether correct gears are used when driving the vehicle. There is also a brake category covering how the brake system is used, assessing to what extent auxiliary brakes are used instead of service brakes/disc brakes in order to minimise wear.
Drivers are then rated on these categories. The brake category is mainly concerned with wear, so low wear, i.e. using the auxiliary brake to a large extent wherever possible, scores a good rating. There is however a problem in that auxiliary brake use in certain situations such as reducing speed along the vehicle's itinerary where the engine brake would really be sufficient to achieve the desired braking causes unnecessary fuel consumption. Even in such situations, the driver scores good ratings despite his/her driving not having been optimum from the fuel consumption perspective.